Hudson Wexler
Dr. Hudson Jedidiah Wexler, M.D., Ph.D., (Siphon) is an Inhuman who underwent Terrigenesis after unknowingly taking a fish oil pill contaminated with Terrigen. Prior to undergoing his transformation, Wexler lived his life as a scientific prodigy: graduating high school at the age of thirteen, earning two Bachelor's of Science degrees in biochemistry and genetics at the age of sixteen from Harvard University, and achieving his M.D. and Ph.D. in Genetics from Johns Hopkins University simultaneously at the age of nineteen. After graduating from Hopkins with two graduate degrees, Wexler was recruited by S.H.I.E.L.D. for the Academy of Science and Technology. It wasn't until his training at the Sci-Tech Academy began that he underwent Terrigenesis. After he emerged from his cocoon, he remained physically unchanged and didn't seem to develop any special abilities despite suffering from all the physical symptoms of undergoing Terrigenesis. After Hydra began recruiting Inhumans to build an army for Hive, S.H.I.E.L.D. began reaching out to known Inhumans to recruit them for the Secret Warriors led by Daisy Johnson. Wexler was approached by S.H.I.E.L.D. and agreed to join the Secret Warriors despite not possessing any abilities. After the downfall of Hive and several months of combat training with Johnson, the first usage of his ability manifested and he accidentally removed her Inhuman powers. Personality Wexler's personality is neither introverted nor extroverted. He prefers to keep his thoughts and emotions to himself but will share with those whom he is close to. Unlike his brother, he has never been called a 'wild-child' and has always been the more tame of the Wexler twins. Wexler only has a few close friends, everyone else around him he just considers an acquaintance. Wexler's not an overly noble individual either, despite being a part of S.H.I.E.L.D. He will put himself at certain risks to save those closest to him but his loyalties remain to himself and his close friends and family. Relatives *John Wexler (father) *Leah Wexler (mother) *Holden Wexler (twin brother) Abilities Special abilities Terrigenesis absorption: Wexler's transformation into a Nuhuman has given him the ability to remove the Terrigenetically-acquired powers from others and take them for himself. Due to the nature of his ability, Wexler did not realize this ability after emerging from his cocoon since he did not know any other Inhumans at that time. Despite having made physical contact with Daisy Johnson and Lincoln Campbell on several instances during his training, Wexler's ability requires him to engage in an emotionally-charged and long-lasting physical contact. After the absorption has taken place, the process is irreversible, and abilities cannot be returned to their original owner; Wexler permanently retains the abilities. So far, Wexler has only absorbed Johnson's Inhuman abilities: *''Vibration manipulation:'' Wexler absorbed this Inhuman ability from Daisy Johnson; he can manipulate and enhance vibrations which can produce certain effects, such as earthquakes and shockwaves. He is able to sense and tap into the vibrational energy of everything around him. The vibrations he generates are connected to his heart rate, and as a negative result he can lose control of this power whenever his heartbeat increases. Wexler is able to project these vibrations in a more focused fashion, such as when he knocked three men away from him and sent a truck spiraling down a street. Since sound is the vibration of air molecules, Wexler can hear sounds that others cannot. He is also able to kill others by internalizing vibrations within another person's heart, perform basic quasi-telekinetic feats, and use his shockwaves to propel himself into the air or cushion his falls. He is also immune to any harmful effects of the vibrations he creates. Natural abilities Gifted intelligence: Wexler is an immensely intelligent individual, having accelerated rapidly through high school, undergraduate studies, and graduate studies. Wexler earned his Ph.D. in Genetics and his M.D. in less than half the time it would take an average individual to do so. Part of Wexler's intellect comes from his near-perfect memory, but he is still an incredibly gifted person. Despite having studied various fields, his areas of expertise are biochemistry, genetics, and medicine. Eidetic memory: Wexler has a near-perfect memory. He received a head injury at the age of four that damaged his brain with the only side-effect being that he now remembers everything he perceives. Skilled combatant: After joining the Secret Warriors, Wexler was trained in combat by Daisy Johnson and Bobbi Morse. After Johnson's defection from S.H.I.E.L.D., Morse became Wexler's sole Supervising Officer and instructed him in various martial arts and several forms of hand-to-hand combat, including kung fu and Tae Kwon Do. Equipment Weapons Nunchuks: Despite being proficient in the usage of various forms of weaponry, Wexler prefers to fight with a pair of nunchuks that have been specially designed for him. The two batons are connected by a chain and can be separated for individual use. Wexler has also had cybernetics implanted in his wrist and forearms that allows him to control his nunchuks from a distance. He can call them back to his person, detach the chain connecting them, and electrify them. Category:Nuhumans Category:Secret Warriors agents Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. agents